Aprendiendo a amar
by hinataforever
Summary: Tras una guerra la aldea lucha por volver a levantarse, todo apunta a que Naruto y Sakura finalmente serán una pareja, pero nadie cuenta con que la mujer que ha amado a Naruto en secreto tendrá su oportunidad y naruto por fin se sabrá lo que es amar.
1. Chapter 1

Les presento mi primer fic... ojala les guste, comenten por favor! No sean muy duros es el primero pero me esmerare en que les agrade, tengo algunas aclaraciones antes de iniciar SOY NARUHINERA 100% asi que obviamente esta historia es en honor a mi pareja favorita (por fa leanla, el primer capi parece narusaku pero no será así). Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es un fanfic creado sin fines de lucro. Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Comenten please!

Aprender a amar...

Capitulo 1

En contra de lo lógico..

Era un día "normal" en la villa de la hoja, hinata finalmente bajo de su habitación tras una tarde de pensamientos que la abrumaban, eran las

7:30, hora en la que siempre se cenaba en casa de los hyuyga, Hinata bajo aunque de mala gana, siempre deseo el reconocimiento aunque no lo

demostraba abiertamente, tras todos esos días en que su padre mostraba decepción en su rostro cuando su pequeña hija era vencida nada

menos que por su primo y guardián Neji, se esperaba como era tradición que la primogénita de la familia Hyuga de la rama del sauke fuera la más

poderosa, pero la verdad, HInata siempre fue más bien débil, sensible y falta de la energía y fuerza que caracterizaba no solo a la familia si no a

todo shihobi de la aldea.

Cuando niña Hinata pasaba horas pensando que haría de su vida, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre? ¿Y el clan? Si ella no lograba convertirse en

shinobi, todo esto aunado al dolor de ser tan tímida y no poder compartir con nadie su soledad y tristeza hundía más a Hinata en su forma de ser

introvertida.

Con todos estos recuerdos y el contraste con su nueva realidad: Hinata peleó en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, y aunque toda guerra es

devastadora, ella peleó extraordinariamente, desarrolló una técnica al lado de su primo, el cual, ya no la vería mas como la pequeña débil y

patética Hinata si no como una igual en el mundo ninja y una respetable y digna futura heredera del souke.

Con este tornado en su mente, Hinata sufría pues el nuevo respeto y admiración de su familia, si bien la hacía sentir que lo logró, por otro lado su

personalidad no le hacía fácil sobre llevar la ahora demasiada atención de su padre y la admiración de su hermana, quien tiempo atrás se pensó

que tomaría su lugar, por su habilidad como ninja.

Bajó finalmente a cenar agotada de tanto pensar.

Hiashi: hija por fin podemos verte, toma asiento.

Hinata: Hai.

Hanabi: ¿entrenaste hoy hinata oni san?

Hinata: yo… bueno en realidad… estaba ocupada en papeleo.. No.

Hiashi: una digna heredera de la rama principal de la familia, puede darse el lujo de no entrenar pero solo por un día.

Hinata: (bajando la mirada) si padre, mañana todo será igual que siempre.

Hanabi: ¿igual que siempre? Como puedes decir algo así después de una guerra! Tenemos suerte de estar vivos pero recobrar nuestras vidas y

nuestra aldea no sucederá de un día para otro.

Hiashi: Hanabi, sabemos eso pero no es culpa de Hinata.

HInata solo atinó a quedarse en silencio, removiendo su comida pues la verdad no tenía ni asomo de hambre.

Una vez terminada la cena:

Hinata: con su permiso padre, me retiro a mi habitación.

Hiashi: Hinata, acompañame al jardín.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su padre en silencio, una vez en el jardín:

Hiashi: HInata, tu actuación durante la guerra… bueno hiciste lo que era tu deber.

HInata: gracias, padre.

Hiashi: la recuperación de la aldea tomará su tiempo, pero la vida sigue su curso y tu, bueno tú debes seguir tu preparación y cumplir tu deber

como mi primogénita.

Hinata sintió una ligera tristeza, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo con su padre, pero…

Hiashi: sabrás que me refiero a que ser una jounin no es el final de tu camino, considero lo mejor para ti y para todo el clan que tomes tu

preparación para formar parte del ambu, tu desempeño como shinobi te permite acceder a eso.

HInata: ha hai, pe pero

Hiashi observó a su hija casi como en tono molesto, espero entonces que su hija dijera lo que quería.

Hinata: padre yo… no sé si ya se estén entrenando nuevos miembros del ambu.

Hiashi: por supuesto! Sobre todo después de esta guerra, una aldea debe empezar por reconstruir sus fuerzas shinobi. Mañana iras con hokage

sama a solicitar formar parte del ambu.

Hinata hace una reverencia a su padre: así será.

Mientras tanto…

Naruto miraba su plato de ramen servido en su pequeña cocina, quería comerla, siempre tuvo un enorme apetito pero no podía concentrarse en

comer mientras recordaba…

FLASH BACK

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura chan, que sucede?

Sakura: yo necesito, bueno quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Naruto: Sakura tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, estamos partiendo a la guerra.

Sakura: lo sé, pero no puede esperar.

Naruto: Sucede algo?

Sakura: pues, Naruto yo necesito que sepas mis sentimientos,

Naruto de pronto miro muy serio a Sakura como sopesando sus palabras, y ella continuó

Sakura: yo se que te he tratado mal muchas veces, soy demasiado dura contigo (bajo la mirada y su voz se noto triste), pero yo.. La verdad yo…

Naruto yo siento algo muy especial por ti.

Naruto la miró muy sorprendido y luego bajo su mirada.

Sakura: yo se que tu a mí, desde siempre, bueno tu (ella no atinaba a decir las palabras correctas.

Naruto: Sakura, no sabemos cuál será el resultado de esta guerra, pero yo mantendré mi promesa en pie, yo nunca me rendiré ese es mi camino,

y cuando esa promesa sea cumplida, entonces tu…

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura debemos partir a la misión más difícil que hayamos enfrentado juntos…

El sensei junto a Yamato dieron las instrucciones sobre la formación y el plan a seguir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto removía su ramen, el amaba a esa mujer, siempre la había amado, pero ella, ella amó por mucho tiempo a alguien más, y no a cualquiera

sino a Uchiha Sasuke, su primer amigo, por quien él se esforzó para obtener reconocimiento, por quien llevaban persiguiendo tanto tiempo.

De pronto Naruto se puso de pie súbitamente y decidió dormir sin cenar, después de tantos acontecimientos, dominar al kiubby, la plática con su

madre, la guerra, la persecución del Uchiha, la aldea destruida nuevamente, quién rayos podía ocupar su mente en el amor en un momento como

ese.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Naruto se quedo dormido, pero tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, pero revelador…

Se hallaba en el puente de los dos caminos, luchando con Sasuke como lo hizo en el pasado, solo que ahora tenían 18 años, fue una pelea dura,

pero al final ninguno de los dos ganó, en muy malas condiciones se encontraban ambos, pero naruto se erguió y se acercó al Uchiha, después de

tantos años había muchas preguntas pendientes, pero su antiguo compañero de equipo inicio su viaje de nuevo, esta vez rumbo a Konoha. ¡

Naruto cumplió su promesa!

Justo en ese momento lo envolvía una rabia descomunal y sentía un impulso de asesinarlo, como iba a dejarlo regresar? y quedarse con Sakura,

como Sasuke se iba a quedar con la mujer que Naruto amaba.

Este sobresalto de rabia y confusión lo hizo despertar, se tranquilizó y entonces se dio cuenta, pese a su determinación por traerlo de vuelta,

pese a la confesión de ella; El sentía celos solo de pensar que si se reencontrasen Sasuke y Sakura el amor de ella renacería.

A la mañana siguiente en la aldea, todos los ninjas de la aldea tuvieron una reunión cuyo objetivo era reorganizarse para levantar de nuevo

Konoha, y organizar las fuerzas para no quedar desprotegidos ante un eventual ataque.

Hinata vio a Naruto a una considerable distancia de ella, sintió su corazón desbordarse, como siempre que lo veía, pero al llegar Sakura a su lado,

Hinata pudo ver en el rostro de ambos un interés, un amor… por más tímida que fuera Hinata podía reconocer ese sentimiento pues la había

acompañado gran parte de su vida, ella solo giró su cabeza tratando de centrar su atención en la reunión de la aldea.

Una vez distribuidos los grupos y las tareas, se pusieron en marcha las acciones de "reconstrucción de Konoha", Naruto se quejaba como siempre

de tener que ayudar en vez de retomar su misión de cumplir su promesa.

Se alejo a dejar una información de Hokage sama a la entrada de lo que quedaba de la villa, cuando la vio, era Hinata, vestida con el distintivo

chaleco de jounin, algo le llamo la atención a él pero claro no supo que era, ella lucía mucho más segura, miraba al frente y caminaba con soltura,

era bonita no había duda.

Ellos se saludaron a lo lejos y Hinata supo que no debía, nunca más, actuar como siempre ante él, para ella él era muy importante, demasiado ,sin

embargo, por todos era sabido, aunque Naruto no lo aceptará, que Sasuke nunca regresaría ( a menos que fuera muerto) y por lo tanto todo

quedaba muy claro, Hinata sabía que Sakura y Naruto serían una pareja irremediablemente, se alegraba, el amor que le profesaba a Naruto

siempre fue puro y sincero, no esperaba nada a cambio y si él era feliz, sin duda eso era lo más importante para Hinata, sin embargo y pese a

ello, si sentía melancolía, solo podía imaginar lo feliz que sería Sakura con el mejor hombre del mundo: Naruto (según Hinata)

La reconstrucción no fue fácil, y ya sin esperanza de llegar nunca a nada con su eterno amor, Hinata ingreso a las fuerzas básicas del ambu sin

ninguna dificultad, la preparación sería dura, debía convertirse en una sombra, sigilosa ( algo que le era ya familiar) pero implicaba suprimir todas

esas emociones y sentimientos infantiles ( su timidez, su amabilidad) debían quedar fuera, para dar lugar a un ninja fuerte, sin identidad, ni

objetivo mas alla de proteger su aldea y su máxima autoridad el Hokage.

Sakura intento acercarse a Naruto,en muchas ocasiones, pero el aunque la seguía amando en silencio, ceso en pretenderla, para él, su relación

no se basaría en la incertidumbre, hasta que no estuviera seguro que ella le correspondía y que nada o más bien nadie podría quitarle su amor,

hasta entonces ellos serían algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Estoy de vuelta MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste este segundo capitulo solo hay algunas cosas que decir, se que dije que es romance pero va un poco lento, no se desesperen el romance ya viene en camino para el proximo capitulo ya se entrelazaran las vidas de naruto y Hinata no desesperen, please lean y denme oportunidad, le estoy echando ganas, sin mas los dejo con el capi, muchas gracias nuevamente y de corazón espero les guste y me tengan paciencia jiji.

Cambios…

Esa mañana fue un duro golpe a su determinación, pero ella no se daría por vencida, su cuerpo dolía, aunque no tanto como su alma, no se había sentido tan débil desde que era una niña constantemente derrotada por Neji, Hinata había tenido su primer semana de entrenamiento en las fuerzas especiales ambu.

Tora sensei: Sen (nueva designación de Hinata) debes concentrarte tu fuerza física y destreza deben mejorar...

Sen (hinata): Hai tora sensei!

El entrenamiento era duro, casi cruel...

Debían fortalecerse físicamente, volverse rápidos, Hinata estaba entrenando junto con otros dos nuevos miembros un representante del clan abúrame y otro del clan yamanaka, ellos eran élite como era requisito para ingresar a las fuerzas especiales.

Entrenaban desde la madrugada, debían ejercitarse por cinco horas continuas, después seguía el entrenamiento de rapidez, debían cruzar un campo lleno de trampas puestas por los mismos miembros del escuadrón y finalmente tenían dos horas de entrenamiento de tácticas especiales de asesinato.

A Hinata todo le parecía demasiado para su carácter, terminaba el día con el cuerpo entumecido y moretoneado y la autoestima por los suelos, pero tenía algo claro NUNCA pero nunca más se iba a dar por vencida.

Llego el día de la primera evaluación, Tsunade sama observaría junto con los capitanes más experimentados del escuadrón, esta evaluación era el examen que definía si serían o no miembros de las fuerzas especiales, lo que Hinata ignoraba era la trascendencia del "examen".

Eran las cinco de la mañana, se presentaron los tres aspirantes frente a su sempai Tora los más experimentados miembros del ambú y Hokage sama; entonces se dio la instrucción del examen: su misión que definirá su futuro será localizar a Kabuto y traer la información tendrán solo cuatro días para dicha misión si lo logran pertenecerán al ambu de lo contrario su entrenamiento será borrado de su mente y volverán a ser shinobis pero nunca podrán intentar de nuevo…

Mientras tanto…

Naruto había estado inquieto, en esos días había entrenado aunque se consideraba ya lo suficientemente fuerte, sabía que debía estar en la aldea y ayudar a restablecer las condiciones de la aldea antes de partir, lo había decidido lucharía con Uchiha Sasuke, aunque ahora sabía que si no lograba convencerlo de regresar a la aldea de igual forma, pelearía hasta las últimas consecuencias, morir o matar… Eso sin duda lo ponía triste, y a la vez lo hacía enfurecer ¿era Sasuke ya un monstruo sin corazón? ¿Había realmente su amigo perdido la humanidad?

Naruto sabía que sin importar el resultado la lucha traería sufrimiento a terceros, especialmente a Sakura, a Kakashi y a su aldea, si Sasuke moría sin duda el equipo siete estaría roto y si Sasuke sobrevivía y el moría igualmente el resultado traería dolor.

Con esto en mente Naruto salió en busca de Tsunade sama para darle a conocer su decisión de luchar contra su ex compañero de equipo y terminar con ese ciclo de una vez por todas, caminaba por la aldea sin realmente mirar sus pasos.

De pronto Naruto chocó con algo o más bien dicho alguien

Naruto: Oye fijat…. Kiba! Cómo estás? Perdona yo no...

Kiba: No me extraña que el egocéntrico de Naruto no se fije en que existe alguien más que él

Naruto: Oye Kiba que te pasa?

Kiba: Nada que te importe "héroe" Uzumaki. Kiba continuo su camino molesto dejando a Naruto a un lado.

Naruto lo alcanza y se para frente a él obligándolo a detenerse – Oye que te traes Kiba, ahora me sostienes en mi cara lo que dijiste y me explicas porque…

Kiba: Como si te importará alguien más que tú, ni siquiera has notado que falta alguien en la aldea verdad Naruto?

Naruto: alguien? De qué demonios hablas? Hubo una guerra muchos murieron baka eso ya los sé.

Kiba: Sabía que ni lo habías notado, quítate de mi camino no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Naruto tomo a Kiba de la sudadera y exigió – Explícate! De que hablas!

En eso sale de la nada un misterioso Shino quien separa a los enfurecidos shinobis

Shino: Eh Kiba, relájate Naruto no tiene la culpa…

Naruto: La culpa de que? De qué demonios hablan? (grito exasperado)

Kiba le miro desafiante mientras shino se limito a responder.

Shino: tranquilo Naruto, Kiba esta un poco sensible porque Hinata …

Naruto no le dejo terminar -¿Le paso algo a Hinata? Estoy seguro de que la vi después de la guerra ¿Qué paso? Dijo en un tono entre angustiado y desesperado.

Kiba: por tu culpa ella decidió ingresar a… Shino lo interrumpió – Ella está en una misión secreta y no la veremos por un tiempo, eso es todo.

Naruto los miro confundido pero no dijo más se dio media vuelta – Nos veremos shino, kiba.

Kiba iba a responder pero Shino lo detuvo –Ella tomo una desición y si realmente eres su amigo la apoyaras y cerraras la boca.

Kiba se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo, estaba molesto pero sabía que Shino tenía razón por lo que se quedo en silencio.

Mientras tanto el abúrame pensó que la molestia de su compañero ante la decisión de Hinata de ingresar al ambu no era la de un amigo que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañera si no el coraje de un chico cuando la chica que le gusta se aleja de su lado, tal vez para siempre y además los celos de que parte gran parte de esa decisión fue tomada gracias a Naruto.

Naruto empezó a caminar pero esta vez cambio el rumbo se dirigía al refugio de la aldea que había sido reconstruido y ahora estaba siendo "inspeccionado" por el byukugan de Hyuuga Neji en busca de puntos débiles.

Una vez ahí Naruto pregunto al "cejotas" por Neji, éste lo saludo fríamente y pregunto intrigado por que lo buscaba a lo que Naruto respondió en tono serio – Neji la vieja Tsunade me pidió un informe general del estado actual de la villa para reprogramar actividades así que necesito a alguien con el byukugan como tu estas ocupado, donde esta Hinata para pedirle que me ayude?

Neji bajo la mirada un instante y respondió –Ella está en una misión especial fuera de la aldea.

Naruto lo miro mostrando que no estaba convencido –una misión? Pero qué clase de misión podría realizar en estos momentos?

Neji: Naruto la vida continua y poco a poco se restablecerán las misiones shinobis por lo pronto ignoro la misión de Hinata.

Naruto agradeció a Neji por la información y se fue sin más.

Fue entonces cuando sin siquiera haberlo pensado se encontraba en el lugar en que había sido su pelea con Pain, no supo como llego ahí, pero de pronto empezó a recordar… Hinata había aparecido para defenderlo y ayudarlo, ella estuvo a punto de morir… por él.

Ella dijo que siempre lo había admirado y… Naruto abrió sus ojos cuan grandes son al recordar lo que Hinata hizo, - ella me confesó… ella me…. (Susurró para sí)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Mil y un gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, sé que me falta mucho como escritora, pero le sigo echando ganas, y créanme que sus comentarios además de fascinarme me ayudan a mejorar, así que por favor COMENTEN please! Para este intento de escritora de fics.

Bueno mucha palabrería solo dos notas:

Este es sola la primera parte del capítulo 3 que estará dividido en dos

La historia salió de mi imaginación, pero los personajes son de Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 3. Reencuentro sorpresivo ( I parte)**

La orden fue dada, así que los tres aspirantes a formar parte del escuadrón especial del anbu, partieron inmediatamente a buscar a un ninja peligroso, que además era especialista en ocultarse y tenía muchos lugares y estrategias para ello, su nombre: Yakushi Kabuto.

Gracias al duro entrenamiento Hinata Hyuga ahora era mucho más ágil, había desarrollado aún mas todos sus sentidos para que éstos contribuyeran con su byagukan para convertirse en una ninja de rastreo aún más eficaz, sus compañeros también poseían extraordinarias cualidades ninjas.

Utilizaron la poca información reunida durante la guerra acerca de Kabuto y además, como se logró rescatar a Anko al final de la batalla se valieron de la información que ella tenía acerca de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

**En tanto…**

Naruto se encontraba _en ese lugar_, en el cual Hinata había intentado luchar contra Pain, para protegerlo.

Naruto: _Ella me… Ama? _(sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos por todas las emociones revividas al recordar ese día)

El sentía de nuevo el terror y la angustia al darse cuenta que Pain la mataría… _a ella_, alguien que le había seguido y observado cuando nadie si quiera quería voltear a mirarlo.

No es que Naruto hubiera olvidado las palabras de ella ni su sacrificio, simplemente, entre la batalla final con Pain, su plática, la restauración de la villa, la declaración de Sakura…etc., etc., etc.

Sencillamente aquella declaración había quedado enterrada entre tantas otras situaciones extremas que había tenido que sobrellevar el joven ninja.

Naruto: Pero, pero… entonces eso cambia todo, yo no estuve solo realmente, ella me acompañaba y se preocupaba por mi… pero yo no lo sabí… (Pensó en voz alta cuando fue interrumpido por una voz femenina)…

Sakura: Naruto, baka con que aquí estas y yo buscándote por todas partes, acaso te parece bien venir a esconderte mientras todos estamos trabajando eh Naruto?

Naruto volteó hacia la kuinochi con la mirada un tanto perdida.

Naruto: eh Sakura chan! Que decías?

Sakura: Naruto! (Grito en reclamo) acaso no me estabas escuchando! (ella lo vio e inmediatamente se percató que algo no era normal en la cara de su compañero)

Sakura: Naruto pasa algo? Estas tan… callado.

Naruto: eto si Sakura chan (dijo sonriendo tontamente, tratando de aparentar normalidad) yo solo eje estaba buscando…

Sakura: buscando que Naruto?

Naruto: buscando escapar un rato, la verdad estoy cansado datebayo

(Sakura lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza) Eres un flojo Naruto camina!

Naruto la obedeció pero no por darle la razón como solía suceder, sino porque realmente no quería tener que darle explicaciones…

Ese día transcurrió en completa normalidad, todo excepto la mente de cierto rubio ojiazul que tenía dos asuntos amenazando con volverle loco: por un lado su inminente lucha con el Uchiha renegado y por otro Hinata: se sentía tan mal, no había podido ni siquiera agradecerle lo que hizo, además y como si todo esto no bastará una nueva incógnita le atacó ferozmente: ella dijo que me quiere… pero y yo? Que siento por ella? Es solo una amiga más de la aldea? … to be continued…

Agradezo a:

hinata-sama198: mil gracias por leer y por tus opiniones, espero este mini capitulo sea de tu agrado, ah y por cierto un agradecimiento especial por ser la única que comentas en los dos capítulos, gracias. Y tienes mucha razón Naruto ya se estaba tardando en recordar la confesión de Hinata.

Hikari Witch: gracias por leer y comentar, espero contar con un comentario tuyo para este nuevo capítulo mil gracias.

tomoyo-suwa: muchas gracias, realmente el que me dijeras que te gustaba el fic me motivó mucho para continuarlo.

hitoki-chan: gracias por leer y por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

eLisa : eres muy amable Elisa la verdad tu comentario me motivo muchísimo, estaba triste porque casi no tengo reviews, así que mil gracias porque tu comentario me levanto el ánimo y totalmente de acuerdo contigo Naruto no podía pasar por alto la confesión de Hinata, se que este capítulo no muestra gran avance pero el siguiente tendrá mucha emoción.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por ustedes es que terminaré este fic. Mil y un gracias.**


	4. Chapter 3 II parte

Hola! Me disculpo tenía abandonado este fic, y es muy importante para mí porque es el primero y con el que me anime a empezar a publicar, no daré excusas sobre mi tardanza, seré sincera cuando se me ocurrió este fic estaba tan emocionada que no me puse a pensar en toda la historia y con el segundo y sobre todo el tercer capítulo de plano sentí como se me iba de las manos, no creí que fuera tan difícil pero una cosa es tener una idea y la otra es irle dando coherencia y relacionar cada capítulo con el siguiente, pero como amo a Naruto y amo que ustedes hayan comentado NO DEJARE ESTE FIC HASTA TERMINAR! Tal vez sea un error, puesto que no voy muy bien, pero me tome tiempo para pensarlo y la inspiración llego, ojala y me den oportunidad y lo lean y COMENTEN de no ser así lo entenderé sin más gracias y perdón.

P.D. Mil gracias a quienes han leído y me han dejado sus valiosas opiniones.

**Conexión (capitulo 3 II parte)**

Naruto seguía con su vida y sus planes, aunque el asunto de Hinata seguía arremolinándosele en la mente; de pronto empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que le ocasionaba falta de aire, Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban a su lado, pues estaban reconstruyendo el hospital de Konoha.

_- ¿Pasa algo Naruto? Te ves pálido-_ pregunto Kakashi sensei.

_- Si Naruto te ves mal, déjame revisarte- _

_- No Sakura, gracias pero no, estoy perfectamente-_ declaro el chico quien no quiso preocupar a Sakura ni a su sensei.

Naruto sentía como su pecho dolía y de pronto escuchó en su mente el nombre de Hinata, volvió a sentir angustia como cuando Pain estaba a punto de matarla.

Aprovechando un momento en que Sakura y Kakashi se distrajeron Naruto se alejo del lugar con dirección al bosque, una vez que se alejo del ruido de la aldea el ojiazul tomo posición y empezó a meditar para entrar en modo sanin.

Una vez que lo consiguió se concentro en Hinata para localizar su chacra.

…

_- Hemos sido descubiertos por el enemigo, no tendremos otra opción más que enfrentarnos a él- _

_- Luchar con Kabuto no era parte del plan-_ dijo una frustrada Hinata, la misión estaba saliéndosele de las manos.

Los tres jóvenes aspirantes al escuadrón anbu se pusieron en posición de batalla y pronto apareció Yakushi Kabuto quien más bien parecía ser el mismo Orochimaru; sonrío maliciosamente, _- valla tres cuerpos nuevos, con la guerra perdí muchas de mis valiosas adquisiciones, reiniciaré mi colección.-_

El ninja medico era un oponente difícil, pero los tres jóvenes no serían tampoco fáciles de vencer, pero lo que ignoraban era que Sasuke estaba con Kabuto y aunque había quedado en malas condiciones tras la guerra podía darles batalla y derrotarlos.

La lucha comenzó y a pesar de todo el entrenamiento, los tres miembros de Konoha presintieron su final, Kabuto ya era capaz de utilizar técnicas de Orochimaru y Sasuke aunque mal herido aun podía usar el chidori, los tres sabían que si su derrota era inminente debían hacerse explotar como lo hace un miembro del anbu.

Justo estaban a punto de terminar con su misión y con su vida, cuando de pronto apareció un destello naranja _– Hinata!- _grito el chico kyubi.

La joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, a pesar de la máscara y de que su misión era secreta Naruto sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Kabuto vio la furia de Sasuke y sus deseos de matar a su ex compañero, pero no lo permitiría, Sasuke estaba débil y eso lo ponía en desventaja ante el Uzumaki y Kabuto tenía sus planes para Uchiha así que hablo _– Sasuke tu sabes que en tu estado él te matará, vayámonos, recupérate y luego te vengarás de Naruto Uzumaki.-_

El joven jinchuriki estaba frente a Sasuke y Kabuto en posición de pelea, no era su plan pelear con Sasuke hasta que éste diera señales de vida por sí mismo y estuviera ya listo para su batalla final pero presintióque Hinata estaba en peligro y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El poseedor del sharingan actuó con prudencia por primera vez en años y en medio de una gran explosión despareció junto con el antiguo ayudante de Orochimaru.

Naruto sintió un impulso por seguirlos, en modo sanin no le costaría demasiado hacerlo, pero también percibía que la joven Hyuga estaba herida y prefirió quedarse con ella.

- _Hinata ¿estás bien?_- Dijo acercándose a ella, los otros shinobis que la acompañaban estaban completamente sorprendidos de que Naruto supiera su identidad, realmente no sabían si desaparecer o quedarse ahí.

_- Na Naruto, debes irte a Konoha, si alguien sabe que me descubriste recibiré un castigo grave al igual que mis compañeros, ahora soy parte del anbu y debo actuar en consecuencia, por favor, déjame-_ suplico la chica sin quitarse la máscara.

_- Pero Hinata estas sangrando, debo llevarte de inmediato a la aldea-_ replico el angustiado rubio.

_- Debes retirarte Uzumaki, la llevaremos de inmediato, somos rápidos, ella resistirá- _ (los otros dos también tenían heridas pero no eran de gravedad).

_- Hinata te esperaré, tienes que estar bien, porque yo… te necesito.-_ declaró Naruto para luego irse del lugar.

Los aspirantes al escuadrón ambu llegaron a la aldea y la ojiperla fue llevada al refugio provisional usado como hospital, Shizune la revisó, su herida era bastante profunda, así que la atendió, una vez que detuvo la hemorragia dejo a la Hyuga en recuperación.

Los compañeros de Hinata dieron su reporte a Hokage sama, omitiendo la parte de la presencia de Naruto, aunque habría sido lo correcto la verdad no beneficiaría a nadie, ni al mismo héroe de Konoha.

El rubio dejo varios clones de sombras ocultos, para saber cuando Hinata regresara a Konoha, la situación era complicada, no podía preguntar por ella y como el escuadrón ambu permanece en anonimato tampoco se enteraría por nadie más sobre el estado de la joven.

Una vez su clon espía se percato de que la ojiperla era atendida medicamente, el rubio pudo tranquilizarse y tuvo tiempo de meditar.

En primer lugar, Hinata ahora era parte del ambu, por eso el misterio, por eso la actitud de Kiba, Shino y el mismo Neji.

Segundo Sasuke aun estaba débil, pero ¿Qué diablos hace con Kabuto? Ese asunto realmente intrigaba al ojiazul.

Pero lo que verdaderamente tenía desconcertado a Naruto, era esa conexión que tenía con Hinata, ¿cómo fue que pudo presentir el peligro en que se encontraba? ¿Por qué le dijo _te necesito_?

…

Bueno pues hasta aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 3, espero lo lean y comenten, si no les gusta, si tienen sugerencias o quejas, realmente todo lo que me escriben me sirve mucho. Gracias!

**lindakennedy****: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero me sigas leyendo y pueda contar con tu opinión.

**FlorItachiUchiha****: **gracias por leer, disculpa el retraso de este capítulo, pero bueno ya me exprese al inicio de éste y traté de corregir lo de los diálogos, gracias por todo, saludos!

**hinata-sama198****: **gracias por tu apoyo y por tus comentarios que me animaron a seguir y esforzarme. Perdón por el retraso en actualizar. Saludos!

**eLisa ****: **que te puedo decir, tu apoyo y comentarios fueron vitales para mi, mil gracias, perdón por el retraso y ojala siga contando con tu compañía en lo que resta de este fic. Arigato!


End file.
